Sunstar
Physical Description Sunstar is a solid-colored, dark brown tom with highlights of lighter brown in his fur, clearly seen in the sunlight and reflecting the heritage of his long-deceased father. Sleek fur was a trait gained both by his being raised with the diet of a RiverClan cat and his half-kittypet origins. His eyes are a bright, golden yellow, of which is how he received the prefix of his name. Wounds include a shredded left ear, a four-claw scar on his left shoulder, and a longer scar on his left haunch. Server History Sunstar started out at the beginning of his life as Sunkit, created on December 16th, 2017. Funnily enough, I based him off of a cat mentioned in the Dawn of the Clans arc who was named Sun Shadow for his black fur and yellow eyes. The name stuck with me for its cleverness, and when I joined WCC, I decided to make my own spin-off of a cat of a similar caliber. I hate to admit that I created him with the thought that he might become leader, mentioning in one of his earliest personality drafts that he was very ambitious and wanted to become leader when he was older (him and every other cat in the Clan, am I right?). I'm glad to say, though, that he didn't remain as a cliche ambition-driven cat and became rather well-rounded, in my opinion. Roleplay History Kit-hood Found on RiverClan's territory as a moon-old kit, the tom-kit was gratefully accepted into the Clan as if he had already been born there. With no memory of his biological parents or his origins, there was seemingly no reason why he couldn't stay, and he began to be fostered by a queen who had already been in the nursery by the name of Quietripple. For five more moons, he bid his time in the nursery between bouts of kit-games and practicing his hunting moves on the many loose reeds that hung around outside of the nursery. He had never had many friends during his kit-hood, unfortunately, and spent much of his timing dreaming of holding the position that the leader at the time--Cloudstar--had. He wanted to lead the Clan that he loved so, perhaps to prove to himself and to others that he was a true Clan cat. Apprenticeship When Sunpaw became an apprentice, he was assigned to a warrior named Splashdawn--a heterochromic blue tabby she-cat who was very interested in her apprentice's well-being. In the first few days of him being an apprentice, Splashdawn was badly injured by the traitor Silverclaw along with Cloudstar and was held up in the medicine cats' den for a while, in Sunpaw's eyes. In the meantime, he was trained by Blazestar--Blazeheart, at that time, and Cloudstar's deputy--and he loved every second of it. Knowing that he was being trained by the future leader of RiverClan filled him with a determination that he hadn't felt since his kit days. For the most part, Sunpaw's apprenticeship went by smoothly. Much like any blossoming apprentice, it took several tries to get the hang of things--especially fishing--but he eventually succeeded. Even in his adulthood, he found a lot of his techniques to be weak and untrained, more so in battle than anything else. As he grew, his body became bulkier and he realized that he wasn't as quick. It took him longer than normal to hit his mark in fighting, but when he did, it was always very powerful and staggering.This he later took advantage of in future fights. Almost as if it was planned for him, Cloudstar suddenly and violently declared war on ThunderClan after revealing that she had had illegitimate relations with Hazelstar--Hazelbreeze at the time--and admitting that she felt as if she had been betrayed. Marching a brutal campaign against her adversary, she led RiverClan on a bloodthirsty rampage to destroy ThunderClan--or, at least, that's how it seemed to Sunpaw. Alongside his new friends, Lilypaw, Cinderpaw, and Echopaw, they fought valiantly against the ThunderClan patrol that was waiting for them at their borders. This caught them off-guard, as Cloudstar had expected their battle patrol to ambush their rival. Unfortunately, though, RiverClan was brutally defeated and sent back to their camp with no good news. One of their own had died in the skirmish, leaving the rest of the Clan to grieve; a lot of the Clan grew to dislike Cloudstar after that event. Soon after, Sunpaw was made a warrior alongside his friends (who were named Lilydrop, Cinderstream, and Echocreek), named Sunshadow for his dark pelt and bright yellow eyes. Warriorhood Shortly after Sunshadow became a warrior, he immediately attempted to court Lilydrop into being his mate, for he believed that they had developed a strong bond during their apprentice days. Unfortunately for him, he had had no knowledge of Echocreek attempting to do the same thing, although he had been rejected and friend-zoned by Lilydrop. When Sunshadow made his attempt and was accepted, this made Echocreek extremely bitter, and he sought to ruin both of their lives for betraying him. When leaf-bare reared its ugly head, RiverClan was promptly taken over by the traitor Silverclaw with his band of rogue followers. Every cat in the Clan was held hostage and forced to serve them, even if it meant starving, being left sick, injured, or worse. They had no remorse for any of the cats in the Clan, and many died and betrayed RiverClan during that time. Echocreek was one of them, and he made sure to make Sunshadow's and Lilydrop's lives a living nightmare. Forcing them to do random assignments, he slowly chipped away at their resolve--Sunshadow's in particular. After a particularly cumbersome task, Sunshadow decided to retaliate, knowing good and well that it could very well cost his life. Although he was not killed, he was severely injured and given the scars that are described above. Although Sunshadow resented Echocreek for the pain he tried to cause them, he never hated him or his family, as he understood that something had never been right with him, probably due to his abusive upbringing.Category:RiverClan Category:The Silver Arc Category:The New Generation Category:Characters